I'll See You Soon Right?
by CyberBlake
Summary: Maxwell is invited to the new Smash tourney is faced with many challenges, as he struggles with the consequences of leaving home and more importantly remembering his sister, Lilly.


** CHAPTER 0:I DON'T WANT TO SAY GOODBYE**

Maxwell looked over the letter once more, still in shock. He had received a letter from Master Hand himself, asking him if he wanted to join the next Super Smash Brothers tournament and the letter read

_Dear Maxwell,_

_Us here at Smash CO. have been watching you for quite some time._

However_ you're recent adventure with you're sister with those comic book heroes has helped us make our decision,_

_we want you to be one of the newest smashers._

_No matter how silly or mundane the task may seem you do it with a smile on your face and with no complaints,_

_and your previously mentioned latest adventure has helped us see your combat skills._

_Shall you accept our offer, be waiting outside you're house with your bags packed at 7:00 PM._

_Note that if you accept, that you will be gone for at least a year while the tourney is in progress, and we may have you for longer for more battle_

_We hope to see you there._

_ M.H._

Maxwell had spent all last night with his sister Lilly discussing if he should leave or not, Maxwell tried thinking of many excuses to stay, what if something else happened else happened and they needed starites? What if his parents needed help? What if Cthulhu attacked the city again? (It's a long story, don't ask) But in the end Lilly had brought up a very good point, there where only so many people in the area they lived, and even with Lilly's globe, there where only so many places they could go to help people. But not only did the Smashers live near a town, but a couple hours south of the mansion there was a city, and the mansion had access to the homes of all the smashers, so if Maxwell really wanted to help people, he was better of there.

Maxwell sighed, watching as the cold air that was his breath disappear.

_ Man'_ he thought _'It's cold, wish I could warm up someho...' _he paused for a moment as the gears in his head turned "Oh duh", he said to himself silently. _'I could just summon a sun, or a fireplace with my notebook' _Maxwell reached into his pocket, digging for his notepad _'Alright there's the notepad' _he thought taking it out, _'Now for the penci... oh man it's almost seven, and I'm not sure if I should waste time looking for a pencil, what if whatever is supposed to pick me up dosen't see me and thinks I declined?', _he huffed at that thought _'and how would __I explain that to Lilly that I missed the thing we spent all night talking about, just because of a stupid pencil?!_

He checked his watch just to wanted to scream at his luck, it was 6:56. He only had 4 minutes until the truck was here._  
_

_'Alright' _Maxwell thought _"I have to risk it, I have to go upstairs and hope beyond hope that I find a pencil as soon as I walk in, as unlikely as that is, then run down, hope the car is here, and pray I get at least 10 minutes to say goodbye._

Taking one last deep breath Maxwell started running as fast as he could...

Head first into Lilly.

They both fell to the cold hard pavement, dazed. When they shook their head and stood up, Lilly put out her hand, revealing a pencil.

"You almost forgot this, I understand how unprofessional it would sound to ask for something to write with, so here"

Maxwell blinked a few times, _'Hadn't even thought about that'_

_"_Thanks Lilly" he said.

There was a pause, a long and awkward one, after all this was the last time that they would see each other for at least a year.

Then the silence was broken as Lilly jumped into his arms for a hug and said, "I'll miss you"

Maxwell stood there shocked, then hugged her as well blinking away tears, "I'll miss you to" he said.

They stood there like that until Maxwell heard a honk, he turned his eyes to see a car, a limo to be exact, waiting for him.

_'Now comes the hard part'_ he thought _' I don't want to say goodbye, but I have to'_

Tears now falling freely he said "Goodbye Lilly" not even waiting for a response before picking up his things, and going inside the car, not even looking back for fear of letting himself be reminded once more of what he was leaving.

The driver looked back, concern on his face and asked, "Kid are you sure you wanna go?'

"Yes" Maxwell replied, trying to hide his tears.

"Are you sure because you don't look to good"

"Yeah I'm sure"

With that the driver turned back towards the wheel and drove off.

Maxwell chanced one last look at Lilly, she stood there waving good bye, a fake smile plastered on her face, to try help keep him strong, and just before he went out of view, he waved back.

_Goodbye Maxwell, I'll see you soon..._

_Right?_

**Gosh this took so long to write, I wanted this one to actually be good as compared to other crap I used to write. I now hope to update at least once a month, now to quickly ****clarify, all smashers in all games (besides the new one) are in this story, Maxwell, (along with Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Nana, Popo, and Pichu) are 12 to clarify, Y. Link is the only "younger" smasher to be older at 13. Also very quickly, the smashers, for a better image, look very anime-ish and Maxwell looks exactly as he does on the cover picture, plusd his rooster hat. Also there is a refrence to a game that really inspired this in the story (That I am really trying not to incorporate into the story) see if you can find it.**

** -Cyber Blake**


End file.
